Paranoïa
by KsoMendokze
Summary: Finalement, ça te plait, Lizzie, ça te plait d'être une fille. Oui, ça te plaît Elizabeta, d'être une femme, une dame ou je ne sais quoi d'autre comme ça m'aurait plu que tu le sois à mon bras. Et Dieu sait à quel point, ça m'aurait foutrement plu mais aujourd'hui, ça me terrifie.


**Bonsoir** ,

Ca faisait un bail que je n'étais plus venue ici, du coup ça fait plaisir de revenir poster à nouveau. (Et je caresse le petit espoir que c'est réciproque.)

Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe je m'excuse à plat ventre.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **PARANOÏA**

Ca te plait, oh oui Lizzie, ça te plait.

Lizzie. Lizzie chante, Lizzie danse, tournoie encore et encore. Lizzie virevolte et rayonne dans sa robe en mousseline noire piquées de perles nacrées. Tu tranches dans le kaléidoscope de couleurs de la foule et tu es au bras de Luddy.

Ca te plait Lizzie, ça te plait d'éblouir l'Empire Allemand. De voir ses joues rondes et pâles de gosse s'empourprer à chacun de tes sourires qui se veulent gracieux. Et Luddy qui s'y laisse prendre, qui s'empêtre toujours plus les pieds et dont le visage rougeoie comme un coquelicot.

Finalement, ça te plait, Lizzie, ça te plait d'être une fille. Oui, ça te plaît Elizabeta, d'être une femme, une dame ou je ne sais quoi d'autre comme ça m'aurait plu que tu le sois à mon bras. Et Dieu sait à quel point, ça m'aurait foutrement plu.

Mais tu t'en moques et t'en moqueras toujours. Et au final, ça n'a jamais eu aucune espèce d'importance. Comme ça n'a pas d'importance aujourd'hui, ce que je peux bien ressentir quand Roderich et toi faites les yeux doux à Luddy.

Oh, je sais bien que derrières ses airs d'angelot timide, Ludwig n'est pas qu'un simple enfant. Ludwig est un Empire naissant et il vaut mieux commencer à tisser ses alliances le plus tôt possible, c'est vrai. _Au moment où il est le plus influençable_. Et peut être que je suis paranoïaque ou que je suis prêt à le devenir.

«S'occuper de son éducation, avaient-ils dit.»

Dites toujours. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Lizzie. Dis-moi encore une fois, les joues rougissantes de bonheur, d'un bonheur que tu n'arrives même pas à contenir, à quel point Roderich est une personne formidable. L'âge a beau être venu me raisonner, j'ai beau m'être rendu compte que Roderich n'était pas quelqu'un de détestable, mais à chaque fois que je vois les yeux émerveillés de Luddy suite à une de ses leçons d'apprentissage ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, de prestations de pianiste m'as-tu-vu, ça tressaute encore là au niveau de la poitrine et ça vient encore et encore me dire que Roderich Edelstein n'est qu'une saloperie d'ordure. Et il l'est doublement plus parce que ce n'est pas le bâtard sans coeur que j'imaginais naguère.

Encore une chose dont tu ne te doutes même pas, je suis mort de trouille. J'ai beau vouloir jouer les indifférents, une semaine que Luddy apprend le piano, la danse et s'instruit de choses aussi barbantes que savoir se tenir en société ou blablater sur des inepties mondaines dont tout le monde se fout, une semaine que le sommeil me fuie.

Que se passera-t-il quand Ludwig se rendra compte que je ne suis pas aussi génial que je le dis ?

J'ai beau essayer de le persuader, de m'en persuader moi-même. De m'y accrocher bec et ongles, ça ne marche pas Lizzie. Moi, moi je ne suis qu'un soldat, enlève-moi la guerre et je ne suis plus rien. Le sang, les champs de bataille, la puanteur des cadavres qui pourrissent, ça me connait et quelque chose me dit que Luddy ne me regardera jamais de la même manière dont il regarde Autriche comme tu ne m'as jamais regardé de cette façon-là.

Et ça me fout les jetons. Ca me fout les jetons de le voir à ton bras, aussi agréablement intimidé par toutes ces mondanités stupides où je ne me sens jamais à ma place. Où je me sens juste lamentable dans cet habit de Monsieur alors qu'il sied à merveille à ce cher Roderich. Ca me fout les jetons de le voir avec toi, avec toi c'est pire que tous.

Si j'étais moins fier, si je n'étais pas moi, je t'aurais prié, supplié de cesser ton numéro de charme de dame en jolie robe. Que Ludwig reste mon Luddy.

Mais ça te plait, oh oui Lizzie, ça te plait.

Et c'est en train de me tuer.

 **...**

 **Merci de votre lecture et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! (J'ai cru comprendre que le PruHun n'était pas très populaire xD)**


End file.
